The Ed-Masters
by TheRainbowRanger
Summary: Another Idea I came up with from the darkest places of my mind.While working on another fail-proof scam the Eds get sucked into Video Land and find out they are the chosen three destined to save it!


Ed, Edd, and Eddy were inside of their hideout. They had pushed their hideout inside a pile of junk. After the Ed's had restored their van they originally wanted to use it for scams. However Eddy saw this as a second hideout they could use for personal reasons and keep it. Now the Ed's had there public hideout as a tree this time the Ed's were working on a secret scam.

"Eddy hand me the GameCube now." Double-D requested. Eddy handed over his GameCube.

"I swear sock head if you mess this up I'm going to kill you." Eddy said.

"I won't Eddy." Double-D said grabbing a screw Ed was still holding onto his N64 for dear life.

"I can't do it! Banjo!,Paper Mario!,Mario 64!,C-" Ed was cut off by getting knocked over the head by Eddy.

"I see stars." Ed said as he fell over. Double-D frowned at Eddy.

"Was that really reasonable?"

"Maybe." Eddy said grabbing the N64 and giving this to Double-D.

"Thank you sockhead." Eddy said as Double-D handed Eddy his GameCube back. There wasn't some much as a scratch on -D then started to take apart the N64 adding parts to another machine had a base model of an arcade machine but had all of its paint removed leaving it black. The regular controls were replaced too, with multiple slots to plug a controller in. The insert coins where replaced with multiple places where some one can put in a game. Double-D then got up from the back of the machine and brushed some dirt off of him.

"Okay when is this bad boy going to get up and running?" Eddy asked Double-D.

"Well we have collected the parts and hardware we need," Double-D said pointing over too the machine,"But we need to do a test run to make sure." However Eddy wasn't paying attention and was busy in another one of his fantasies.

"I think Eddy's brain is broken Double-D." Ed said getting back up.

"You don't know the half of it Ed." Edd said trying to bring Eddy back to reality.

Eddy was in front of a giant vault. The vault was solid gold and Eddy hugged it. Eddy smiled and opened the door. Inside was a swimming pool filled with gold...stuff would be the best way to describe it.

Eddy then jumped into the pool basking in his grabbed a golden crown and started to wear it. However then a Duck entered the vault.

"Oi! What are you doing in my Vault!" The Duck then propelled himself using his cane into the money.

"ScroogeMcDuck?! I'm your biggest fan!-" Eddy was then cut off by Scrooge hitting Eddy with his cane repeatedly.

"Hey! Stop! Ow!" Eddy tried to defend himself against the cane but his hands were doing nothing to stop the cane from hitting him.

Meanwhile,In reality Ed had finally decided to smack Eddy upside his head repeatedly,bringing Eddy back to reality. Eddy then pounced onto Ed.

"What was that for?!" Eddy yelled turning his hand into a Eddy's greed over came his anger and his eyes grow bright again.

"Come on lets go!"'Eddy said trying to lift the Arcade machine up. Eddy tried but failed so Eddy went to go get Ed.

" ." Eddy said. Ed did as he was told and left the Arcade machine up and out of the -D ran after the two.

"Eddy it needs a test run!" Double-D said trying to convince Eddy to stop. Eddy however replied by throwing a ball of mud on Double-D's shirt.

"Eddy!, This is my favorite shirt Eddy!" Double-D yelled.

"So what? You have like ten more of the same shirt at fact that's all we ever wear. Isn't there like a clothing store on Main Street? We can order online too!" Eddy said. Edd and Ed stared at Eddy for a few moments. Ed then smacked Eddy on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eddy asked. Double-D then shook his head.

"Don't try including logic in stories ever again Eddy McGee." Double-D said.

"Lesson learned."

* * *

_Later..._

The three Eds had found their way into the middle of the Cul-da-sac. They had made a small stage for the three to stage their latest Scam-I mean invention. Double-D was wearing a metal Mega Man helmet that he had made from scrap metal, Eddy had decided to dress as Link, and Ed was wearing a green kids looked at the stage confused.

"Is there a game convention in town?" Johnny asked as he approached the stage.

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy announced with a rest of the kids looked on with curious looks on their faces.

"Is this another scam?" Kevin asked. Eddy shook his head.

"No!,This actually works!(Right sock head?)" Eddy whispered to Double-D. Double-D shook his head and mouthed back "Don't ask me." Eddy growled and turned to talk to the crowd.

"We have invented a machine that allows people to play what ever video game they want!" Eddy said. Ed and Double-D then took off the cover that was hiding the machine and revealed it. The Arcade machine had badly drawn pictures of the Three Ed's with the words."The Ed's Arcade Machine of awesomeness!". The crowd was silent for a while until Jimmy spoke up.

"What does it do?" Eddy passed the microphone to Double-D. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have invented a machine that can play any and we mean any, Video game!" The crowd then blurted out laughing.

"On that piece of junk? REALLY?" Kevin asked laughing. Double-D glared at Kevin and signalled Ed to put in a then grabbed the microphone from Double-D.

"People! Watch and be amazed!" Eddy yelled as Ed was putting in Mega Man 3. Ed then plugged in the machine into a cord (Which was connected all the way to Eddy's house). The Arcade Machine made several noises until it started up. The kids watched in amazement as the game started up going to the title screen. The kids then watched in awe.

"Who wants to give it a shot!" Eddy asked. The kids then jumped up easing their hands.

"We're rich!" Eddy said putting his hand on the microphone. The three Ed's then cheered until the Arcade Machine started making strange noises...


End file.
